


When Tony's Eyes Are Smiling

by prairiecrow



Series: Terra Incognita [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Knight Rider (1982), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the wedding ceremony and the reception, there's a conversation in a limousine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tony's Eyes Are Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the second photo in this set:
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/8bfe768e55a9e7489910f9873ebeb03e/tumblr_mlvnqzueEy1qajfm6o1_500.jpg

When Anthony Edward Stark really smiles, it's all about the eyes. He has plenty of smiles that only reach his lips, leaving his gaze stern, or calculating, or skeptical, or simply indifferent. But the true smiles… those soften the angles of his eyebrows and curve his eyelids winningly and create a fine spray of wrinkles at the outer corners, each tiny tracery a hieroglyph of joy. When Tony smiles, and means it, his whole expressive face positively lights up to the extent that KITT is convinced that it could power all of New York City, if someone could just find a way to harness its brilliance. 

Today his eyes have never stopped smiling. Not for a single second, even during the most solemn vows spoken in front of six hundred and seventy witnesses plus cameras transmitting the entire ceremony to the rest of the planet, has he looked at Kitt Silver with anything less than absolute delight. And now that they're safely seated in the gleaming black limousine tasked with taking them from the Cathedral of St. John the Divine to The Plaza Hotel through an impromptu snowstorm of ticker tape, out of the public eye insofar as the tinted glass of the windows affords them a modicum of privacy, Tony is still beaming. It makes Kitt smile too, and when Tony looks at him fondly and squeezes his hand — he hasn't let go, either, since they joined hands to exchange their final oaths of marriage — he knows they're a pair of mirrors, reflecting and amplifying each other's happiness. 

"What?" Tony teases, raising his free hand to his lips in mock dismay. "Is there something in my teeth? Please, tell me I didn't just marry you in front of the whole damned world with a piece of spinach stuck to my gums." 

"Hardly," Kitt snipes back, "although that would have provided some extremely entertaining post-game armchair quarterbacking. No, it's just that you're positively radiant, and I'd always thought that was the prerogative of the bride." 

Tony laughs delightedly and leans briefly toward the nearest window, eyeing the crowds lining the route and tossing a cheery wave at a cluster of young women on the sidewalk who are jumping up and down and waving handmade signs ("WE LOVE U TONY AND KITT!" "KITT AND TONY 4EVER!" "TRUE LOVE IS UNSTOPPABLE!") and smiling almost as widely as Tony himself. "Who says I'm not the bride in this equation?" he counters. "You didn't exactly call dibs on it." 

"Hm," Kitt muses, "you in a fitted white dress, with ruching and plenty of antique lace? Now _that_ would have made headlines in every newspaper from here to Baghdad." 

"Unless I'm mistaken," and Tony looks positively smug about it, "we already _are_ making headlines in every newspaper that counts. Or am I missing something here?" 

"Point taken," Kitt says, because through his permanent uplink to JARVIS a steady stream of data is coming in, and the news services are indeed buzzing with excitement over _"The Marriage of Man and Machine!"_ in _"The Wedding Of The Century!"_ Tomorrow Tony will read the digests with glee, but for today he's vowed to leave all web searches and incoming calls in Kitt's capable hands, and that's a responsibility that Kitt takes very seriously: today Tony will have nothing to concentrate on but the experience of getting married, which as far as Kitt is concerned is precisely as it should be.  

"Be that as it may," he continues, "my original point stands: I've never seen you looking happier. I'd say that bodes extremely well for the future, wouldn't you?" 

"And you look —" He studies Kitt for a long moment, the curve of his lips turning as wry as it is tender, and shakes his head. "I was going to say 'more beautiful than over', but that would be a lie. You're always so gorgeous you take my breath away. The way you look is…" 

Kitt gives him a count of three before raising one eyebrow. "Is…?" he prompts. 

"Married." There it is again, that gaze full of melting tenderness and pride. "And more importantly, _mine._ And now the whole world knows it, beyond a shadow of a doubt." 

Kitt has no heart to swell in his artificial breast, but the surge of bright energy across his cybernetic synapses is surely an equivalent sensation. "So," he asks lightly, "no regrets from the unrepentant bachelor who swore — many times, loudly — that he'd never be caught dead at the altar?" 

"Besides the fact that I didn't do it sooner?" The teasing twinkle in his brown eyes shifts gears to somethings more serious. "Nary a one. Becoming your husband is the greatest honour of my life, bar none — plus it has the added advantage of giving fundies heart attacks from one end of this fine country to the other. Everybody wins, Kitten, but especially me, and that's just the way I like it." 

"I see that getting married hasn't tamed your ego," Kitt smirks. 

"Or yours," Tony counters as an equally wicked grin breaks free.  

"That's what makes us such an excellent match." He nods at the crowds lining the sidewalks, throwing confetti and bright streamers of paper and cheering their hearts out. "And everybody knows it." 

"Everybody who matters," Tony agrees, and tames his own grin long enough to lean over and press a lingering kiss to Kitt's lips before drawing back to regard him with mock-seriousness. "So, Mister Stark, are you ready to dance the night away while our fans celebrate from coast to coast?" 

Kitt raises an eyebrow. "Is that a proposal?" 

Tony nods solemnly, his lips barely twitching toward another grin. "You responded pretty well to the last one I made, so…" 

Kitt nods with equal gravity. "Well — in that case, Mister Silver, it would be my profound pleasure to serve as your partner for the duration." 

"Good," Tony murmurs, then kisses him again, his mortal eyelids drifting briefly closed as he savours it. He places two more kisses, like tiny punctuation marks of possession, before whispering in his most sultry tones: "Because I plan to make this dance last for the rest of my life." 

Kitt doesn't have to ask if the prospect lights him up with equal brilliance: he can clearly see the glow of himself, brighter than the summer moon set like a jewel in the bosom of the night, reflected in his new husband's dear dark eyes. 

THE END 


End file.
